Dead
by Vasilisa Dragomir
Summary: What is Rose is proven guilty at her trial, and is to be executed for the murder of Queen Tatiana? What is going through her head. Please read to find out. I know it's been done before, but you never read mine... R


**Hi, I know I haven't been on Fan fiction in more than a year; I kind of had a loss of interest in it, since you know the VA series finished, Twilight is done, Mortal Instruments is done, Hunger Game I finished… I have kind of refocused my life, but I felt I was missing what I do best and that is right, so I decides to write my first (I think) VA Fan-Fic, it is a one-shot though, because I can really start a whole story just know, maybe in the near future…**

**So Any Way…. The one-shot is placed when Rose goes to trial and is proven guilty, as Rose is about to die, and she is thinking about everything. I'm trying to attempt the best Rose voice I can do, since I'm not the amazing Richelle Mead, but you know Rose always has mix humor…**

**So here go's nothing:**

My name is Rose Hathaway, 18 years old, just graduated, just got my promise mark, and just made my last big life change.

Life, funny to mention it, seeming as it is the last thing I should be thinking about it, since I am about to die in an hour.

Death, something I have become so accustomed to having met it more than once and now facing it face to face, I don't even know what to think anymore.

I'm leaving behind Lisa, my bestest friend in the whole wide universe, meeting by only order of protection, when I through that book at that teacher, one thing I had already learn was aim… Ahh, Lisa, what will she do without me, losing her whole world in what seems like minutes, and she doesn't even have Christian anymore.

Poor Christian, more pity parties for you, I guess…

And Adrian, poor Adrian, you were always there for me and I never for you, and know I will never give you that chance that I promised, that I knew I can one day return… Adrian, oh Adrian, the ski lodge, the Russian trip, the proposal, and all I am going to do is turn my back on you even more being I will never be able to look in those beautiful emerald green eyes again, even though you could always look into my lifeless brown eyes.

Brown eyes… my Russian God, too bad you will never know what you are missing, because your love faded and so now I am filled with this void in my chest, never to be healed, just a big old whole, never to be patched up, by any one, but I'll always love you comrade…

And know I sit in a cell, only having my head in which I am allowed to think freely, since the guards watch me and their eyes tell it all, they had pity over me…

The tears were stingy and I held them back, Rose Hathaway does not cry when she faces death. Then I heard bantering, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but there only being three voices, one I recognized by Marcos, the only guard who would occasionally talk to me. The other two were vague… Then they came rushing in, Mom and Adrian that is, no Dimitri, no Lissa.

Mom was talking so fast, but as I got her to calm down she spoke, "Rose, I know I haven't always been the best mother, dumping you in the hell hole of a place like Vladimir's, but it was for your good, and look what a remarkable young lady you have become, standing up for what you believe in more than what I can say for myself. I just really want to say Rose, you will always be my baby, and I will always love you." And that did it. Mom was crying, and then those tears I held back came out, and I pulled my Mom through the metal bars, and I told her how I really felt…

"I'm scared," it came out in a whisper, only meant for her to hear it. Then I let go of her and stared at Adrian's emerald green eyes one last time, and told him what I never told him before, "I love you." And Adrian only let a single tear come as he said, "I love you, too Rose, but know it's too late for second chances, maybe someday, in another world, unlike ours." And I hugged him so tight.

Then the Royal Guards came marching down the cement steps, right, left, tick tock, my death clock ticking and it just wouldn't stop, and when it did, he said "To the Execution chamber."

It was a small room, cemented all four wall, only two roles of bleachers, and then a podium to the back, where I noticed the judge, her eyes were saddened, and full of sorrow. She read what she had to, stating my charges. The she read how I was to die, "Death by, a stake to the heart…"

I nearly cried… what I did to my enemy; in know being done to me, what a world…

In the bleachers I noticed Adrian, Lissa, Mom, Abe, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Jill, and last but not least… Dimitri…

The Judge then read, "Do you Rosemarie Hathaway have any last words?" I shook my head yes, because I had a million things to say, in fact a life time, maybe even three lifetimes, but what was I going to say in the next minute.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, "I'm sorry that the world is going to lose such a wonderful person such as I and it is a shame that always the innocent are proven guilty and the guilty walk free every time. So as the innocent, I have to say, you have a fucked-up court house and two, I love you guys. I'm ready judge."

"Very well then, we proceed…-"

I muttered, "I am sorry."

Then the guardian, walks to the front of me, guides me to the bed, and says sorry, then continues with tying of the hands and feet, then he, grabs a stake, very shiny, very heavenly, coming down striking me, a blood-curling scream escapes from somewhere, maybe me or Lissa. Black spots, memories, more black spots, memories, black out.

"Rosemarie Hathaway dead December 25, 2011 5:46 PM, stake to the heart, my heart…," Dimitri said.


End file.
